flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wynona Sallock
Wynona Sallock is a young Wind Diviner and Humanoid Peregrine Falcon. Personality Wynona was raised to be a kind and polite girl and she does, in fact, reflect this upbringing. Alas, she is a bit behind the times. Having been raised in a fairly isolated place with only her father for company, slang terms tend to go right over her head. Despite that, she is bright and inquisitive about the world around her since it's all relatively new to her. As such, she wants to make a lot of friends and meet many many new people, as she's never really experienced either of those things before. Unfortunately, because of her isolated upbringing and an inclination to believe that most everybody has some form of good in them, she doesn't really know much about what's dangerous and what isn't. She is also a bit gullible, though if you trick her once she's not likely to fall for it again. In fact, tricking her or other people, or just in general being a bad person to her or others, is enough for her temper to flare. When she's in one of these moods, she tends to get very naggy, better than thou, and is incredibly outspoken. She doesn't really think before she speaks when she's in one of these moods, and also tends to "puff" up, with her hair and feathers seeming to stand up on edge. Despite this, she forgives easily. When she feels threatened, her nature as a falcon tends to manifest itself fairly well. She immediately defaults either to fight or flight, and when she chooses to fight, fights with all the brutality of the bird of prey that she is. Known Attacks/Abilities * Galeforce: If she feels threatened enough, she can generate a powerful gust of wind with her wings and use the force to push her aggressor away from her, giving her the chance to either escape or prepare to fight back. If she's not taken by surprise and is in an actual combat situation, she uses her own feathers as throwing needles with this move. * Tornado Punch/Kick: She makes a punching or kicking motion, but rather than hitting with the chosen appendage, the wind does the hitting for her. The closer she is, the more painful the blow; the opposite holds true as well, the father from the target, the less painful the blow. * Falcon Eyes: Her sense of sight is exceptionally sharp due to her avian nature. As such, she can pick up minute movements and patterns very quickly. Her spectrum of color is also exceptionally vivid and saturated, so she tends to remember pictures and visual patterns very well. However, her sight during the night is exceptionally bad. Background Wynona started off her life as any bird does: from an egg. The important part is where her egg was. Her Peregrine Falcon parents made their nest on the roof of a Diviner. One day, the Diviner thought he'd steal an egg for breakfast, and successfully stole Wynona's. However, Wynona hatched from her egg before the Diviner could even get the frying pan ready, and the Diviner took to rearing the young chick. A few months later, the Diviner would come home not to see the little chick in his house, but a ginger girl with little black nubs on her back. Apparently, having been exposed to the Diviner for the amount of time that she had been, she was able to absorb enough of his excess akehura to make the Humanoid transformation. From then on, the Diviner gave her the name Wynona and allowed her use of his last name, raising her as his own. The nubs on her back grew into a pair of dark wings as she matured that might have people confusing her for an angel, at first. Unfortunately, her wings were the only things that really hit a growth spurt, as she never made it past five feet in stature. Her life as the "daughter" of the Diviner was fairly simple. Being an older man already, he wasn't moving around a lot, and being an earth element Diviner, he always joked he was "rooted" to his home. He would often accelerate the growth of flowers just to see the delight on her face and loved her as if she had been his own human child. Often times he read to her the various tales of the world: of the Traveler Zero, the mermaids in the Sea of Radiance, the great Dragons in hiding, of the Elves, Faeries, and Sidhe, and the ever opposing angels and demons. He had instilled a sense of adventure in Wynona, and being a literal bird, it was hard for her not fly off and find it. However, she loved her "father" dearly and refused to leave his side, despite her desire to fly off and see the world. A few years later, however, the Diviner finally succumbed to old age and died. Despite the fact that Wynona could now go out and see the world, the death of the man she called her father devastated her. For months, she did not leave the isolated home she had lived in with him, until she rifled through his things one day and found he had made a book for her. It was a book featuring the flowers of Egradus... however, it was mostly empty. The Diviner had made it for her in the hopes that she would fill the book with every single new flower she found as she explored the country. With the gift from her father in tow, she finally left her home to have the adventure she always wanted. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Independent Diviner Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard Category:Diviner